Larry's Lagoon
Bob: Do you remember when we learned about forgiveness? *'Larry': Oh, my goodness, how could I forget? *'Bob': Well, do you think the kids at home would like to hear about it? *'Larry': Almost definitely. You would, wouldn't ya? *'Bob': What'd they say? *'Larry': I don't know. I think they said yes. *'Bob': Okay! Great! Well, should I tell him, or should you? *'Larry': off-screen Oh, go ahead. *'Bob': All right. Well, it all happened one summer while Larry and I were running a tour boat service. *'Larry': Yeah, do you see? We have this boat, and we take some people, and we put 'em on the boat, and then we give 'em rides way out on the ocean! You see? *''clears throat'' *'Larry': Sorry. Go ahead. *'Bob': Thank you. As Larry said, we had a boat, and we would give people rides on the ocean, but I remember that day, that fateful trip. *'Larry': Why, yes, it started from that tropic port, aboard our tiny ship. *'Skipper': Now, Larry, he was a might sailor man. *''walks to the boat'' *'Larry': And Bob, he was brave and sure. *'Skipper': And weren't there five passengers we booked that day on our three-hour tour? *'Larry': Ah, yes, our three-hour tour. *'Skipper': Okay, let's see, there was the professor. *'Larry': And we were there. *'Skipper': Well, yeah. And the millionaire. *'Larry': And his wife. *'Skipper': Mm-hmm. And wasn't there a movie star and that other girl? *'Larry': Yeah, but they canceled. *'Skipper': Oh, oh, yeah. *''walks to a wheel on the boat'' *'Skipper': Well, anyway, there we were on our three-hour tour doing our best to entertain the passengers. *'Both': singing Some veggies went to sea, sea, sea, to see what they could see, see, see. But all that they could see, see see, was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea. *'Larry': See? *'Millionaire': Yes, well, that was just dandy. But isn't it time we left the dock? *'Skipper': laughing Okay, fire up the engine, first mate Larry. *'Larry': Aye-aye, skipper. *''all go to a lagoon'' *'Larry': Lovely day, isn't it? *'Skipper': Oh, yes. Why, just smell that salt air. *'Larry': the air Ah, mighty nice. *'Skipper': I think I'll go back and see how our passengers are doing. Can you take over here? *'Larry': No problemo, Skipper. *'Skipper': It's a big responsibility, that you won't daydream, will you? *'Larry': Don't worry about a thing, I've got you covered. *'Skipper': Okay. Thanks, Larry. away by Larry *'Larry': thinking Oh, boy this is the life. There's nothing I'd rather be first mate Larry. Well, nothing, that is, except... Russian accent Captain Larry Romanov, the famous Russian ice-breaker pilot. *''boat breaks the ice'' *'Larry': imitating Russian accent Today captain Larry must free whales. Two great whales trapped in ice. *''whales wiggle their tails'' *'Larry': imitating Russian accent But there is problem! A large iceberg stands between captain Larry and whales. There may not be enough time to go around it! But surely even captain Larry is not brave enough to smash through the iceberg! No one has ever done such a thing! at the iceberg, powering up Yes, this is no time for cowards. Captain Larry will smash the iceberg and free the whales. Commander Boblov has come to congratulate captain Larry for his bravery. *''back to the boat'' *'Skipper': Hey, Larry, we're making snow cones back there. Do you want peach or strawberry? *'Larry': Um, not now, Bob. First, I have to smash through this iceberg and free some whales. *'Skipper': There are no icebergs around here. *'Larry': Oh, yeah? Well, what do you call that? *''all look at a rock, then they both scream, then the boat crashes into a rock, flying the people on the ground'' *'Lovey': Oh! The brochure didn't say anything about layovers. *'Millionaire': Well, you see, Lovey. I believe we've had some sort of an accident. Skipper? *'Skipper': Yes, we most certainly had an accident and I think someone has some explaining to do. *'Larry': Well, you see, there were these whales, and they were stuck in the ice, and well, the only way to get them out was to smash right through the iceberg over there. Except it turned out to be a rock. And rocks are a lot harder than icebergs. *'Professor': It just so happens that the nearest iceberg is 2,640 miles away. What were you thinking? *'Skipper': You smashed our boat! Now what are we gonna do? *'Lovey': You have ruined our vacation. What do you have to say for yourself? *'Larry': Uh, I'm sorry? At least the boat is floating. *''boat sinks in the water'' *'Larry': Oh. *'Millionaire': Hey, I need to call my broker. I'm going to look for a phone. *''all walk down, translating to night'' *'Skipper': That evening, we all worked together to build some huts to sleep in. But we were still pretty mad at Larry. *''zooms into Bob and Larry, sleeping'' *'Larry': Gee, it's kind of nice out here. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Huh, Bob? *'Skipper': Not so bad? What do you mean, "not so bad?" Our boat is at the bottom of the ocean and we're stuck on this island in the middle of nowhere with no way to get home. *'Larry': I said I was sorry. At least you could forgive me. *'Skipper': Well, it's just that we're, well, can't you see we're... I just... I just can't. Oh. *'Larry': I said I was sorry. *'Skipper': Well, that's just not good enough. Good night. in his hammock *'Larry': Not good enough? Not good enough? He means, he means I'm not good enough. They all think I'm not good enough. I bet they'd be happier if I just left. So that's what I'll do. off the hammock I'm just gonna... I'm gonna take my things and just go away. Yeah. I don't have any things. Well, I'll just go. With just my hat. Good-bye, Bob. I hope you find a first mate that's good enough. away by Bob *''to day, then Lovey walks out of the house, then Millionaire walks out of the house'' *'Millionaire': I wonder where the Skipper is. *'Lovey': Who? *'Millionaire': You know, dear, the bright red, round fellow. *'Lovey': Oh, yes. Where is he anyway? *'Millionaire': I don't know. That's what I was wondering. *'Lovey': Oh, I see. *'Skipper': off-screen Has anyone seen Larry? *'Millionaire': Did you say something? *'Lovey': No, it was that tree over there. *'Millionaire': Really? Well, what did it say? *'Lovey': I believe, it's looking for Larry? Who's Larry? *'Millionaire': Oh, you remember. He's the chap who smashed the boat. *'Lovey': Oh, and ruined our vacation? *'Millionaire': That's the one. *'Lovey': Oh. Well, I hope that tree gets him, serves him right. *'Millionaire': Here, here. *'Skipper': Hello, people, have you seen Larry? *'Millionaire': Oh, look, Lovey. It's the Skipper. *'Lovey': Oh, I didn't know tomatoes grew on trees. *'Millionaire': Well, actually, oh, never mind. Skipper, what are you doing up there? *'Skipper': I'm looking for Larry. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. *'Professor': a catapult I've got it! *'Millionaire': Got what? *'Professor': Our ticket outta here. We can build a giant catapult to fling us back home. Here, I'll demonstrate with this working model. You wind it up, then someone sits here, say, Bob, for example, now just pull this cord and... *''catapult fires the coconut, hitting Skipper, falling down, destroying the house'' *'Lovey': Our house! *'Skipper': Ow! *'Professor': Oh, dear! *'Millionaire': Look what you've done to our house! *'Skipper': You bonked me on the head with a coconut! *'Professor': Wow, I did not mean to do that. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? *'Skipper': Well, I guess it was an accident and you did say you were sorry, so I forgive you. *'Professor': Thanks. *'Skipper': I'm really sorry about your house. I'd be glad to help you fix it if you want me to. Do you think you could forgive me? *'Millionaire': We know you didn't mean to do it so, so we'll forgive you. *'Skipper': Oh, thanks. *'Professor': Gee, it sure does feel good to be forgiven when you make mistakes. *'Skipper': Yes, sir. Boy, if I said I was so sorry for doing something wrong and really meant it, and people still wouldn't forgive me, I'd feel just terrible. *'Professor': Oh, yeah, definitely. *'Skipper': Well, Larry said he was sorry for smashing the boat. *'Professor': And that was just an accident, too. Just like when I hit you with that coconut or when you fell through their roof. *'Lovey': And we wouldn't forgive Larry at all. *'Skipper': So that's why he went away. He must feel terrible. We've got to find him. Come on, everybody. I think he's over here maybe. around Larry! Larry! Hey, little buddy! Larry! Larry! Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry! at Larry on a raft Hey, little buddy! Come back. We have something to say to you. *''yells muffled'' *'Bob': What? *''all look at Larry, then he blows to the sail to the people'' *'Larry': I said, "You guys don't like me anymore, so I'm just gonna leave." *'Millionaire': We do like you, Larry. *'Lovey': Yes, and we forgive you for smashing the boat. *'Larry': You do? *'Bob': Well, we realized that everybody makes mistakes sometimes, and it was wrong for us not to forgive you when you said you were sorry. *'Larry': Yeah? *'Bob': Yeah. Can you forgive us for not forgiving you? *'Larry': Um, okay. I forgive you, guys. *''all sigh in relief'' *'Palmy': off-screen Hello? *'Millionaire': Did you say something? *'Lovey': No, it was that tree again. *'Palmy': I'm so happy to see you've forgiven each other. It makes me want to sing. Do you mind? *'All': No. *''Forgiveness Song" begins playing'' *'Palmy': singing You know that in love we can forgive, it is the only way to live! Obey God and see, that we can live in harmony! *'Coconuts': singing In harmony! *'Palmy': singing Since God has forgiven us, it's true, you forgive me, I'll forgive you. I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart! *'All': Wow! Super! That was great. *'Lovey': If only there was a way for us to get back home. *'Skipper': Yeah. Well, at least we're all friends again. Hey, has anybody seen the professor? *'Larry': off-screen Nope. *''helicopter appears by Bob *'Bob': What! *'Professor': Hey, do you like it? I made it entirely out of bamboo and coconuts. Pretty good, huh? Well, climb aboard. a ladder to the people *'Larry': Hey, Bob? *'Bob': Yeah, Larry? *'Larry': Um, next summer, let's just sell lemonade, like everyone else. *'Bob': That sounds like a good idea. *'Palmy': singing You know that in love we can forgive, hey, man, it is the only way to live! Obey God and see, that we can live in harmony! Since God has forgiven us, it's true, you forgive me, I'll forgive you, I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart! So do your part, and show forgiveness from your heart! *''to black, laughing Category:VeggieTales Transcripts